A Night of Remembrance
by D-Square
Summary: Shepard remembers moments with Miranda. A story that continues the "romance scene" in Mass Effect 3. Shep/Miri one shot. Please Review


A one shot involving Shepard and Miranda after the "romance scene" in the third game. Jumps between past events and present. Review and enjoy

A Night of Remembrance

They lay together under the covers. Miranda's nude form snuggled against him. Her head resting upon his chest, rising up and down with his steady breathes. Jack Shepard gently stroked her arm. He stared at the ceiling of the room. The war was still ongoing but for now he felt that a break was well deserved. He looked at the sleeping woman. Her beauty was breathtaking and her scent, intoxicating.

How did I get so lucky? He thought.

He remembered their first meeting. How commanding she had been. How her entire personality revolved around work. But Shepard had seen through it. Knew there was a woman there who had needs. Who desired to be loved and accepted, despite her flaws and past. Shepard remembered when she had asked for help to save her sister. Miranda Lawson asking for help? Shepard thought he'd never see the day.

"Shepard," she had said awkwardly, "I… I need your help."

"What's going on, Miranda?" he asked.

"It's my sister," she said in that Australian accent, "I'm worried for her safety, and I'm in the most uncomfortable position of asking for your assistance."

Shepard didn't hesitate. He had left her with a, "We'll get it done immediately," after she had told him where they needed to go. He had lowered her gun when she wanted to kill Niket. Knowing she would regret it later.

Shepard felt the woman stir in her sleep. A soft whine escaped her lips then she went silent again. He smiled. A nightmare probably. He stared at the ceiling again remembering.

"Shepard," she had said that day after they saved her sister, "Thank you. Ori is safe now… thanks in large part to you."

"I'm happy to help," he said smiling.

"I know," she said returning his smile although it was hesitant and gave away that she was deep in thought. She had stepped close to him. Very close. And had placed a hand on his strong chest. She had gazed into his hazel eyes with a sudden curiosity. She replaced her hand at her side.

"Now is… not the time," she had said, more to herself than him, "Perhaps when this is all over…"

Shepard had watched her return to her desk and begin working again. Not daring to look at him again. He walked and stood inside the door and said, "I'm here for you Miranda." That had caught her off guard. She didn't know whether to answer him, or smile, or cry. Instead she nodded and resumed her reports to the Illusive Man.

Shepard felt a cool breeze drift through the room. Miranda drew closer to him, still silently sleeping. He felt her body press into his, loving the warmth that radiated from his body. He gently pulled the blankets further over them and went back in time.

"Now is not the time for emotional entanglement!" she had almost shouted.

She sat on her bed in frustration. She longed for this man. This savior of the galaxy. She cared about him. But the mission was always first in her mind. Shepard admired that about her. Her sense of duty.

"What ridiculous bunch of hormones thought this was a good time for love?" she asked.

"Love?" Shepard smiled, "I'm just trying to get you into bed."

She hated his joking manner in times of seriousness. It usually upset her when he would make light of situations. But this time was different.

"Come on, Miranda…" his manner had changed and his eyes were sincere. He took her hands in his as he said, "You want this."

"Yeah, I do," she sighed in defeat, no longer denying what she felt for him, "So don't die." Her voice nearly cracked. "You promise me."

His face became full of seriousness and sadness.

"You know I can't promise that. If I were to ask you to promise that could you?" he let out a deep breath and said, "If its not worth it…"

She had leapt up and embraced him. She found that she wanted to be with him. That together they could do anything.

"No. It is," she said into his chest.

His arms wrapped around her waist and he rested his cheek on her head. She slowly pulled away and gazed at him. Her longing not clouding her sense of duty.

"Give me some time. When I'm ready I'll come by, okay?" she had said gently.

He nodded, eyes filled with understanding. She began to walk to her desk again but stopped short, right next to him. She kissed his cheek and said, "We're crazy aren't we?"

He chuckled and said, "Maybe a little."

Her smile always melted his heart and he watched her sit down and begin typing again.

He snapped back to reality when Miranda had stirred again. She lifted her head and looked into his eyes. She was still half asleep and still just as beautiful.

"Shepard? What time is it?" she asked.

"Almost three in the morning," he said quietly.

She rested her head back down on his chest.

"I have to get up in a few hours," she said.

"I know. Go back to sleep," he whispered into her hair.

In a couple minutes she was asleep and her soft breathing put him at ease.

He knew why she brought him to the engine room. He always knew about the bugs the Illusive Man had planted in his room. She didn't want him spying on them. This was their moment.

Miranda whimpered again in her sleep. Shepard gently held her, protecting her from the nightmares. He didn't know what plagued her dreams but he would try to help, in whatever way he could. He began to slowly drift to sleep and as he did so he never felt happier.

Shepard was awake first. He saw her stir briefly and then sit up. She rubbed her arms to warm them. She turned to him.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey you," he replied.

"Sleep okay?" she asked.

"Just fine. You?"

She smiled and said, "Very well."

He nodded. She got up and began to dress, her body being admired by Shepard.

"I have to go," she said.

"I know," he said slipping on his pants.

"Thank you Shepard," she said, "Last night was…"

"Incredible," he finished.

"My thoughts exactly," she said.

He zipped up the N7 hoodie and stretched. She looked out the window and saw the sun slowly rise. She crossed her arms. Shepard came from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled, wanting nothing more than to stay with him another night.

"Come with me," he said placing a kiss on her neck.

"Shepard," she breathed, "I… I want to. I really do. But…"

"I know," he said kissing her neck again, "You have to save her."

"Yeah. She's my sister and I love her," she said turning to him.

They gazed into each other's eyes. They wanted nothing more than to be together.

"When this is all over we'll be together," he said.

"Can you promise that you'll even come back?" she asked, moisture cumulating in her eyes.

He sighed, "No. But for you? I'll do my best."

She nodded and hugged him.

"Be careful," he said.

"Be careful yourself," she whispered.

She dropped her arms and walked to the door. She hesitated with the knob. She saw Shepard coming toward her. Her hand gripped the knob and she willed herself to open it. She flung it wide open. She was about to run. To escape the temptation of staying with him. The man she loved. He grabbed her around the waist and turned her around and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. The tears in her eyes broke loose and he felt the moisture on both their cheeks. He kissed her until they both were breathless. She wiped the tears from her face, smiled and ran. He watched her go, knowing that he had to return to his duty and she, hers. He watched her disappear around the bend.

"I love you, Miranda Lawson," he whispered.


End file.
